


Leaving

by L56895



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, prompt: begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: Sometimes things get too much.





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Two: Begging. A shorter one today!

“Don’t go.”

The newspaper, with overused press speculations about his every movement, had been discarded on the bedroom floor. Her hand gripped the apartment door handle, fist tight. That familiar click would mean he had lost her forever; if she opened that door she was stubborn enough to never come back. His knees hit the floor behind her, hands on her hips

“I need a reason to stay,” she breathed, so quietly he almost missed it. Letting out a strangled gasp, he twisted her round and pressed his face to her bare midriff. Her hand, pulled free from the doorknob, brushed his hair, gripped his shoulder.

“I love you,”he grasped at the buckle of her shorts, tugged at the fabric, “And you love me.”

She bit her lip, let go of his shoulder to press her palms against the door. Her shorts were around her ankles, his lips on her bare thighs.

“Stay,” he whispered between kisses, hands holding her steady, “Please stay with me. Don’t leave me.”

Then, his hands gripping her behind, fingers digging in to soft flesh as he tipped his chin and caressed her with his tongue. Stars danced behind her eyes and she let her head fall back against the door as all thoughts- of arguments and distance between them and being able to walk away- left her head.


End file.
